A Link in Zelda
by WarpedFantasies
Summary: After darkness was defeated, Zelda and Link grow closer and fall in love. But memories forced out of their minds slowly return and this love may be at the verge of being broken. (This is mostly based off of Twilight Princess but with twists of other Legend of Zelda games. I have also put a little bit of our world inside there.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this game or its characters. But my story will be different. Please, Enjoy :)**

Link's Point of View

As I rode Zelda back to Castle Town, I can't help but think about Midna. All of the struggles we went through together, from when I first met her in the Hyrule jail cell, to when she has dying on my back as I brought her to the tower that locked Zelda away from the world. I have to accept the bitter reality that she's gone, and I'll probably never see my friend again.

Then I feel something warm caress my sides, It's Zelda. I guess she is thinking of something as well because she also laid her head against my back. At first, her touch sends chills up and down my spine, but then the comfort of her warmth calms me. She really is remarkable, having the wisdom of the Triforce was given to her, but when I think about it, she also has power and courage. She is the Triforce and all its beauty, is inside her and… I cut myself off.

I had to stop Epona and find shelter for the night. This is only because Zelda fell asleep and I was also very tired. We were about half way to Castle Town so we should be there by late morning early afternoon. I found a spot under a willow tree, and I slowed Epona carefully so I wouldn't wake the princess. Once we stopped I removed her arms from my sides swiftly and slid her into my arms. I carried her under the willow tree and laid her down on the grass that felt like silk. I brought Epona next to the willow tree and rummaged through my gear to find the blanket I brought with me. I unfolded the blanket and gently sprawled it across Zelda's body so she would be warm on this rather chilly night. Eventually, I fell asleep against the trunk of the tree.

Zelda's Point of View

I awoke on soft grass with a brown blanket devouring my figure. I glanced next to me and saw Link asleep chilled against a tree. Uncomfortably it seems. I look up at the sky, and judging by the position of the sun it is just after sunrise, I unravel the blanket off of me and put it on Link, which by the way, looks adorable when he sleeps, and I walk over to Epona to see if he might have extra clothes I can wear for the rest of the ride back to Castle Town.

I end up finding Zora armor and a red tunic. I go with the red tunic. I find a place behind the willow tree to undress and put on the red tunic, there is some damage at the end of it, (probably from Death Mountain) so with a spare dagger I always have I cut the damaged cloth off and put a note in my head to tell him that I'll get it fixed when we get back.

When I put it on I noticed that I had cut it a bit short, luckily the tights underneath were covering everything. I stepped out and checked to see if he was still asleep (which he was) and I decided I would go find us breakfast.

After much effort I came back with raspberries, blueberries, a few strawberries, and two apples for Epona. It's not much, but it'll do. I made my way back to the willow tree to find Link awake and looked terrified.

"Princess!" He ran up to me, giving me a huge hug then remembering I am the princess and he let go quickly. "I thought you were captured by something or you wandered off in your sleep. I'm um, I'm sorry about what just happened, by the way." He said flustered.

"It's okay, don't think anything of it, we're friends remember?" I say with a slight giggle.

"What do you have in there?" He pointed at the bag I took from him.

"Oh, while you were asleep I thought I would gather some food. It's not much but there will be plenty of food soon."

"Good, and um," He said looking at the tunic "you gave yourself a makeover?" He smiled.

"Yes! I'm sorry I wanted to wear something more comfortable than the dress, I cut off some of the char and damage, but I assure you that it'll be fixed by the time we-"

"Keep it." He interrupted "It's a good look on you."

I must have been rosey because he started to laugh after he said that. We ate our small breakfast, took in the calm, and we left before noon. Mounting Epona he lent me his hand and I got on her and my arms automatically wrapped around his sides, muscular and warm, and we rode into the sun.

**There will be more! Please review and leave suggestions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Link's Point of View

Zelda and I arrived at the castle about a half an hour ago, I still wince at my cold sides missing Zelda's soft caress on them. All I can do is stare at her mesmerizing beauty. As soon as she senses my stare I break away blushing.

How much longer will I need to confess my everlasting love with my princess? How will I tell her? Will she accept my love? Will she-

"Link," Zelda said softly from across the table, "are you alright? You look frustrated and confused, as if you've seen a poe."

"Uh-hm. I-I…." I am unable to respond and she looks at me with the distinct worry.

She grabs my arm and turns my body toward hers, embracing me gloriously. I feel her soft rhythmic breaths against the nape of my neck.

"You needed this," she whispered in my ear, "you've been through so much for me and my people. I don't know how I could ever thank you or repay you, my hero."

My heart started racing as soon as she said "my hero". I needed to tell her soon. Very soon. I need to.

Zelda's Point of View

I eventually let go of Link, and he flashes me a shy smile.

"Find me after the feast, I have some things I need to converse with you. Or whenever time you're available, of course."

He nodded and smirked again. I excused myself from the table and made my way up to my room to bathe and relax, to forget what all has happened over the months. Just for an hour or two. I lay my head back and close my eyes, letting the hot water take my cares away.

I open my eyes which feels about an instant after I closed them, I peered over to the grandfather clock which reads "10:34".

"Shit," I gasped, "I need to get out." That was before I realized that I forgot a towel, but more importantly, I forgot a spare change of clothes. I hoped Link wasn't waiting for me, but at the same time, I did. The feeling I got around Link was like no other I have felt before. I feel- i feel love, true love, whatever that may be. I slowly crept the door, and turned the knob with suspense. Leaning my head out of the door, I was relieved to see Link wasn't there. I carelessly strut across my room to my wardrobe. Then I heard a noise as I was about to open my wardrobe, I froze. I hear the door open, and footsteps enter the room, "Fuck."

I hear a gasp, I know it's Link.

"Don't leave," I say, " I actually would like to ask something of you." I say grabbing a towel wiping off all the water that was left, and then wrapping myself into a spare sheet. "Can you rub my back? Surely since you've already seen one of my lower extremities you wouldn't mind much would you?" I say with slight disregard.

"Uhhh- I'm not sure if I can-"

"I asked you if you could, you don't have to, but you have my permission." I say as I grab scented oils and lotion.

"I...I guess, I'll give it my shot." He says slightly blushing and looking at his feet.

I lay on my bed placing the sheet around my waist so he wouldn't get distracted. He slowly made his way to my bed, his blue eyes playing with curiosity and seduction. I look up at him, as if giving him a cue, he climbs onto my bed and selects the oil that will be crowned his favorite. Luckily, he chose my favorite, an unordinary mix of rose and cinnamon. The smell stings your nose at first but then the elegant fragrance of rose fills your body, making arousal imminent. I can feel it consuming me.

Link's Point of View

I was unsure if I was conscious when I first walked into Zelda's room, as I saw her slender body, wet from the bath water. Look at me now, rubbing oils on her naked back, only a hairs length away from achieving happiness.

"So, the reason you're up here is becau-" I caught her off guard with how my hands showed skill, compassion, and swiftness. Uncoiling all of her knots and rough spots, I felt too relaxed, too dazed to talk about business. I resort to a more simple issue.

"Have you ever seen a woman naked before? When you saw me you stopped in your tracks, but didn't drool. I didn't think the 'Hero of Time' would be so innocent." I looked at her as if she had just shot her mother before answering.

"No, you were my first my lady, I'm sorry I walked in on you. I should have knocked, or at least I could've turned around or…" I trailed off.

"Link, it is fine. I'm sure it will not be the last time this will happen." She says as I run my fingers up and down her back, wooing her into my charm.

I sure as hell hope this will happen again. I keep on thinking to myself as I curiously find my way to the lowest of her back, at the peak of her waist.

She turns onto her back, the sheet covering her breasts and lower wonders, grabs me by the neck and kisses me firmly, I bring my hands to the perfect dents upon her curves and kiss her again, descending down to the bed with her in my grasp.

"Stay here with me." She whimpers. "Just for the night."

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty." I say kissing her softly on the lips before laying down next to her.

**If you read this far, I congratulate you. In all seriousness I hope you enjoy and I'll be posting more shortly :) See you for the next one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda's Point of View

I wake up with the scent of roses and vanilla devouring the air, my sheets are all wrinkled , and behind me is the source of the vibrant heat. Link. Luckily, I awoke last night after we went to sleep to get pajamas on. Who knows what fantasies a man would have, having a naked woman asleep next to him. I trust Link, don't get me wrong, but we need to take our relationship down a few notches. Besides, we aren't even dating.

Slowly, I removed his arms from my sides and creeped out of bed, the clock read "11:48" and a smile grows across my face.

"Today is going to be good." I faintly whisper to myself. I haven't slept in this late since before I became the ruler of these lands. Before Ganon wreaked havoc, there was peace throughout my people and lands, our worst crime before twilight reigned was a "Dine n' Dash" (Simple term for getting food at a restaurant and leaving without paying) at Telma's Bar. I miss that.

I want to take a shower to get all of the leftover oils out of my hair, and because I felt slimy. I turn on the water, while the water warms up I go and get my clothes and a towel. I walk back into my room to see Link upright in the bed with cold sweats.

"Are you alright?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah," He groaned, "just a nightmare that's all."

I sat with him on the bed, putting my hand on his back. It was drenched in sweat. Then my hormonal senses kicked in again, taking over my body and not letting me take control, my mouth blurts out.

"Why don't you come and take a shower with me? I asked rushed. He looked stunned.

"I- I…" He stuttered with what seemed to be astonishment and question.

I turned toward the door to the bathroom, "Well, are you coming?"

Link's Point of View

I feel like a pig. First, I have her a massage, naked. What happened to my dignity? My honor? I feel like one of those men who use women for their pleasures, or a man that gets used and heartbroken by a stunning woman.

"No." I said sharply. "It's not my intention to disgrace my liege more than I already have. Zelda, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think this." She looked as if she'd been shot by one of her own light arrows.

"Im sorry." She said straightening her posture, "You're right, this is not how a woman should treat a boy." She disappeared behind the bathroom door and left the insult ringing in my head.

"Fine, you want to play hardball? Well I can play that game too." I said exiting the room.

Zelda's Point of View

"Is he really that childish? What man rejects a shower with a woman?!" I argue with myself, "An honorable one who respects women, probably." Softening my tone. "UGH!" I scream and throw the nearby lamp

I need to get myself together, this isn't how a princess should act. It's how a child would act.

I took my shower and picked out my outfit for today, which consisted of a gray tank top underneath a black sweater jacket, red skinny jeans, and to finish off my clothes black combat boots. (I am a goth/rocker at heart) For my makeup I have gray/black eyeshadow only covering my eyelid with thin-ish eyeliner on top and bottom with wings. Finally, some red lipstick.

I walked down to the dining area, I am starving. Waiting for me was a note on my placemat, it reads;

"Zelda,"

"I am sorry for rejecting your offer, there was so much going on and I felt like a whore. Please grant me your forgiveness and meet me at Lake Hylia at 11:00. There is something I need to tell you. I await your arrival.

Love,

Your Hero,

Link."

What does he have to tell me? That he is gay? He has a girlfriend? That he doesn't love me as I do him… There are so many possibilities, and all I'm thinking are the girly negative ones. What if it's that there is new evil to be banished? I am going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Link's Point of View

I delivered the letter to Zelda's place in the dining hall, hopefully she reads it and comes to Lake Hylia. For now, I'll spend my day at Telma's, so we can catch up.

"LINK!" Telma screeches and tackles me to the ground, kissing my cheeks repetitively.

"Telma," I say squished, "I can't breathe." She automatically hops off and helps me up.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just so good to see you!" She says with a smile. I brush myself off and looked up to see Telma looking at me, ponderously.

"What?" I ask.

"Boy, haven't you seen the new style? That tunic isn't going to get you anywhere! Come with me." She beckons me to another room.

"Umm I guess not. Alright, let's give it a shot." I said entering the room. It was filled with all sorts of clothes. Small, large, short, tall, you name it and it is here.

"Hmmm…" Hummed Telma who was stroking her chin as if she had a beard there. "How do you feel about black?" She asked. (I may regret this later) She picks out black skinny jeans, a white v neck, a black beanie, and black converse. I actually like everything besides the white v neck. So I took the liberty of finding a dark green hoodie. It is my favorite color after all.

By the time Telma is done dressing me up it's almost 10:00. Almost time to see Zelda.

"Does my hair look okay?" I said with a crazed look. "Do I need anything else?"

"Honey calm down," She said with a chuckle, "you look great."

"Thank you, Telma." I say giving her a hug.

"Now, go get her." She finished with a wink.

Zelda's Point of View

I can't wait much longer, but it all has to be perfect. I fix my hair so it's not in the braids, but it is all down and I part it so one side is slightly bigger than the other side.

Now I'm almost ready to meet with Link, I hope my attire won't bother him. Sure, I'm a princess but that isn't entirely who I am, and I'll prove that tonight.

The clock reads "10:30", I should probably get going. I don't want to be late if what he has to tell me is important. I mount my midnight black horse (His name is Amithe) and we sped toward Lake Hylia.

By the time I get to Lake Hylia I see Link waiting for me on a small hill, on a blanket, with a basket with contents unknown to me. I start to climb the small hill, once I reach the top he jumps, I guess I scared him.

"Zelda, you look… Different." He said.

"Well I didn't want to get all 'Princessed Up' just for one person to see me, so i put on normal clothes."

"I like it." He blurts out, then looks away in embarrassment.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, umm." Losing his words he just stares at me, with a sweet look in his eyes. "I brought you here to tell you something, something you may or may not accept." He says with a ball of sweat coming down from his forehead, he quickly wipes it away.

"Yes, and that is?" I asked.

"I…" He paused. Then he blurted, "Zelda, I love you."

I stare at him seeing the true passion and love he possesses, but I also see the fear. The fear of being rejected.

"Link, I-" He interrupts me. But not like he normally does, this time he stopped my words with a kiss. His lips so soft, his kiss so firm. It's like a dream. He backs away slowly before saying anything.

"I might not ever get to do that again." He said with a slight sigh.

But I am still frozen. Then, I finally speak again.

"Link, you don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. I was afraid coming here, you would break my heart." I tackle him down with a hug. "I love you too." I whisper in his ear.

"I stand corrected," He says with the most heart melting smirk, "I might get to kiss you again."

Link's Point of View

She hovers over me with her hand on my chest, I maneuver my hand under her hair and wrap my hand around the back of her neck and pull her into a kiss. Her lips caress mine, I can hear her quiet sighs in between passionate kisses. She is cool and relaxed, I on the other hand have never kissed a girl. No matter how Ruto or Saria tried they never succeeded. This is what I've wanted all along.

My body tenses and I can feel my heartbeat in my throat as she play with my ear, then she starts to slip off my hoodie to reveal the white v neck I was so sceptical about. But right now I didn't really care.

I feel her cold hands invade the inside of my shirt sending chills through my body, I sigh as she removes her soft lips from my mouth to kiss my neck. Her red lipstick smeared slightly off of her lip, It was bothering me. I lift her head, as she looked at me perplexed I gently wiped the access lipstick off of her lips and kissed them again gloriously.

"We have company." She said, looking across Lake Hylia.

"I guess we do." I said with a scowl on my face.

**Sorry for the short chapters! If anyone ever reads this then please, review and favorite :) Taking suggestions on what to do! Thanks for sticking around :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda's Point of View

As Link and I kiss intensely, we get interrupted by a group of people, who in some way look familiar to me. There stood a big man with very little white hair on his head and a full beard (did I mention fat?), a girl with strange green hair, a Goron, a Zora girl, a woman from the Sheikah, and a woman from Gerudo Valley. I see there is one medallion left empty, but I feel a strange pull of interest toward them.

Link and I stand up and walk around the lake, my hand intertwined with his, and approach the group with caution.

"So, you finally came." Said the big man with the beard.

"Who are you people?" I ask with fright faint in my voice.

"You don't remember do you?" The woman from Gerudo Valley bursts.

"I know two of them…" Said Link glumly.

"YOU'D BETTER REMEMBER ME!" Screamed the Zora girl, and the girl with green hair in unison.

Link stared at both girls like they were ex girlfriends, but he was more uncomfortable with the Zora.

"Yeah, I definitely remember you two." Link sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I spent the last 9 years of my life waiting for you to come back and be my husband like my father said you would! Are you really tha-"

"That's enough Ruto." The big red man said. "It's obvious that they remember us in a way, but not what happened."

But then I saw her, really saw her.

"Impa?" I said with a gasp. I walked over to her, wondering if it was actually her. And it was.

"Hello, Princess." Impa said with a smile.

"We'll have time for a proper reunion later, brothers." Said the Goron.

"Right, back to business. Let me reintroduce myself and my companions, my name is Rauru, and this is Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto, Impa, Nabooru and..." Rauru said pointing out everyone and then me, "Zelda."

"Excuse me? I don't understand, everyone seems to know who Link and I are, you don't have to point us out." But then I realized, he only pointed to me, not me and Link.

"You, Zelda, belong to the name of the 7th Sage. That," he said pointing to a medallion, "is your place among us."

I stand there, dazed at what my ears just heard. What? This isn't right, I am princess of Hyrule, not one of the 7 Sages. It's impossible.

Link's Point of View

I freeze at Rauru says that Zelda is one of the 7 Sages. She couldn't be, she can't be. She has been the princess for as long as I can remember, but how much do I remember? My name is Link, I was brought up in Kikori Village, when I grew older I decided to move out, I was taken in by the Mayor in Ordon, and I've lived there ever since.

There seems to be a bunch missing that I can't quite put my finger on.

"Link, LINK!" Saria shouts, "Hello? Are you in there?"

I sit up and realize I am not at Lake Hylia anymore. Only one thing comes to mind.

"Where's Zelda? Is she okay?" I say in slight panic.

"She's fine you twit, we're here because of you. You passed out when we told Zelda that she is the 7th Sage, and now we are in the Temple of Time." Saria implied.

"I, passed out?" I say in shock. All I remember is thinking about how my life has been for the past 17 years.

"Why else do you think you're in a bed?" She said mockingly, but with a smile on her face. "You know, I really thought you were going to come back to Kikori after you were done fighting off Ganon and his minions, but you didn't. Why?" Saria asked with slight dismay.

"What do you mean? I left Kikori because I didn't belong there. I never got a faery, remember?" I state with a quizzical look.

"So the rumours are true." She stands up and looks out the window, which looks quite dramatic. "You guys did get your memories taken from you…" She steps away from the window and leaves before I could say a word.

"Memories… Taken away?..."

**Thanks for reading if you did :) Sorry for all this weird stuff I don't know what I'm doing :P But uh, thanks for sticking around, and I'll see you for the next one :) PLEASE REVIEW that'd be great :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who were confused about the 7 Sages, I am combining Zelda games to make a more interesting story, the 7 Sages are from Ocarina of Time. But anyways, if you're still confused just inbox me and I'll explain further! Back to the story…**

**Link's Point of View**

What does she mean by my memories being taken away? I don't understand… Frustrated and confused,I dig my fingers into the palms of my hands so hard that they start to bleed, I honestly don't care.

I sit up in the bed that I would guess was an infirmary, and slowly creep out of it. My head is spinning for a few moments then I plop back down on the bed.

"You look like shit." A soft voice says, I know that voice.

"Really?" I say, "What makes you think so?"

She glides to my side and holds a cup of water to my lips, some dripping down the crease of my mouth as she tips the cup up.

"Well, you're pale and you haven't eaten in 3 days."

Zelda -after she got done giving me water- layed next to me on the bed, worry clear as day on her face.

"3 days?!" I boom, has it really been 3 days?

"Yeah, I've layed here with you since we got here. They said when you woke up you should be instantly better, after some slight dizziness of course."

"I am starting to feel better, thank you." I give her a smile, and she does the same. "I'm starved, want to go get something to eat?" I ask.

"That'd probably be good."

"Well get your ass out of bed, they're going to clean up todays lunch soon."

(I'm sorry I know that was boring but the good parts are coming shortly :3)

We walk out of the Infirmary after Zelda helped me get dressed, (Oh shush, I was still a little bit dizzy and she wanted to help) and as soon as we walk out all I see is rows and rows of doors.

"What is this place?" I pry as I engulf myself in my surroundings.

"Where we are now we're right next to the living quarters, you know, for travelers or whatever."

"So this is pretty much a hotel?" I ask jokingly.

"Actually, no. It's an Institute for warriors, but not simple ordinary warriors. The warriors that train here supposedly have some blood of the goddesses, they are said to have powers granted to them by the 3 goddesses, like you and I, but we have the most power since we possess 2 of the 3 shards of the Triforce. Pretty neat, huh?" She says with a fascinated glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, that is pretty cool." I say with a side-ways grin.

We finally make it to the cafeteria, and I swear, I ate them out of house and home. They had to stop feeding me because all they literally ran out of food. This is going to be interesting.

**Zelda's Point of View**

This kid could eat the entire world's worth of food and still not be full. He notices me staring at him with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. He ate all of the food in the Temple Hotel… Holy shit. He finally stands and throws his napkin on the table, rubbing his stomach with satisfaction.

"Lets get out of here, I have something planned for us to do today." He says lending me a hand.

"Um, sure. Where, may I ask, are we going?"

"That's confidential information, ma'am."

"Whatever you say, sir." I say in return, I don't like to be called ma'am. It makes me feel old.

He grabs my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. I wonder if he actually loves me, like he said he did at Lake Hylia.

"Get on." He softly demands, I didn't even notice that we walked to his motorcycle. I climb on behind him and awkwardly fidget my arms around.

"Haha, here." He grabs my arms and wraps them around his waist, right above his belt.

"I'm sorry," I feel my face flush, "I'm so awkward.."

"It's okay." He says with a smile, "A little bird told me that you've never had a boyfriend, or really had men around you but your father. It's normal for you to be awkward about things. But, you did put on a brave face at Lake Hylia, you must have been mesmerized by my beauty." He says sounding triumphant. So now I know his ego is bigger than Geopora's (my father) belly. "Plus," He continues," it's really cute when you're awkward."

Did he just call me cute? "So Impa told you everything there is to know about me."

"Not everything, unfortunately." When he finished, a grin spread across his face, it honestly scared me. "Do you want to see something cool?" He asked.

"That depends, is it going to kill me?" I say as I see that we're heading straight for a cliff.

"No." He speeds up, he was going so fast that it scared me, I grabbed and squeezed his belt. My thumbs invading the bare skin a little underneath the belt. I feel him tense up as soon as I did that, but then he said, "Look."

"Oh my god." I gasp.

**Sorry for the weird ending! But I'll be posting again soon, so thanks for reading and I'll see you for the next one. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
